Vampire general
by Lady-Neko-chan92
Summary: That s just an idea... please read... AreKan
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own anything exept the idea**

* * *

Titel: Vampire general

Pairings: AllenXFemKanda, LaviRhoad, TickyLena or other pairings

Not entirly based on the manga or the anime.

Chapter 216 Neah remembered his last encounter with Allen where he passed his memories to the young man. Allen ´fell´asleep. When he woke up he was a child again. 35 years after Neah passed him the memories Allen became an exorcist.

What if Allen woke up sooner and was taken to the order earlier.

Summery:

Allen was four when Cross took him from Manas grave to the black order. But he didn´t was called Allen. He was Neah, using his brother´s name. He is five years older than Kanda, seven years older than Lenalee. He became an general at age 8. He stopped the order from using Lenalee as an experimental object. He became the rock for two young girls. Protected them till Komui came to change the main branches policy. Neah was the youngest but strongest general of the order. He was an exorcist and Noah. But all of the Noah and tha akuma were vampires. Neah, too. But not all vampires are evil like the Noah and the akuma. There are vampires that life among humans, drinking human blood but never kill. Neah was one of them. The order accepted him. Neah was the strongest exorcist. He trained Lenalee. Helped her to get over her fear from Levierre.

* * *

**Please read and tell me if I should write the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own anything exept the idea**

**Cross is ooc. Don´t like don´t read.**

**The rest of you who doesn´t mind a fatherly Cross have fun reading.**

* * *

Chapter: Cross-Walker encounter

Dull, dead, broken. That´s what the child was. Broken. The child lost his family. The only person who´d love him for himself. Cross kneeled down infront of the white haired child who lost his father twice already. The weapon was still activated. Cross sighed. The tried to talk to the boy. Neah didn´t response. Cross doesn´t expect him to. He took the child and left the graveyard. He walked to the house of an old friend living in the town he was currently staying at. Baba let the general and the now unconscious boy. Mother sent him to an unused room to treat the injured kid. Normally Cross wouldn´t care what was happening to others but this child was different. Neah could make a difference in a war that oes on for centuries already. Cross cleaned the kid and changed his clothes. Mother had a few child sized clothes in her house. God only knows why. After he finished that task the child fell asleep and Cross left to talk to Mother. "What are you going to do with the boy?" The old woman asked. Cross thought about this. "His arm is innocence. I´m going to take him to the order." "You want to make him a part in this war?" "It is eighter I´m going to train him as soon as possible or somone else will do it. And any other person won´t hesitent to use him for experiments in the name of God." ´I won´t let it happen. I´ll protect the boy.´

It took a month for Neah to recover from the traumatic experience. Cross let him rest and mourn for a week. After that he forced the child out of bed, talked to him about Mana and remembered the child of the late clown´s words. ´Always keep walking. Never stop.´ It works. He soon could start to teach the boy about the war. The 5-year old child was smart, leart fast. He even taught the boy the things normal childs would lern in school. The boy would never see one from the inside. After a month the boy could smile again. Cross was more relaxed thanks to this change. He would start to teach the boy how to fight and use his innocence. The following two month Cross taught Neah how to use is arm. The boy was an parasite typ accomondator. It was easy to train the child because Neah was eager to learn to fight. Neah want to protect the human and save the souls of the akuma. Souls that were forcefully made to bloodthirsty monsters. Cross invented a pill for Neah that would help him to control his own thirst for blood. He knew the boy was a vampire and that he even was a part of the Noah family, the cruelest vampires in the world. But Mana raised the boy to a vampire that cherrished every living thing. Mana would be proud if he saw the boy. Cross and Neah cleaned the area, where they were currently living from the akuma. The red head discovered that Neah´s innocence reacted to the boy´s emotions. The stronger the emotion the stronger his weapon. "Oi brat, where leaving tomorrow morning." Neah nodded. He know their destination and didn´t question his mentor. Both of them went to bed early to be fit when the sun rises. The next morning Cross and Neah ate breakfast with Mother and Baba before leaving for the black order head quarter. May Cross hate the place but he wouldn´t let the boy go there alone.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I know it is a little short but the next chapters are going to be longer if...**

**yeah you guessed it... if you write a few nice reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not own anything exept the idea**

**Cross is ooc. Don´t like don´t read.**

**The rest of you who doesn´t mind a fatherly Cross have fun reading.**

**I´m going to use a OC because Komui will appear later in this story and I need someone to be the supervisor till then.**

**In this chapter Cross and his pupil went ... heck just read.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter: Start the training

Cross and Neah made their way to the head quater of the black order. The walked the whole way. Cross used this to teach the young boy about the life of an exorcist. When Neah was thirsty for blood Cross let him hunt down a few animals. It was some kind of training, too. It didn´t take long for the red head general to notice that the young vampire would just hunt down cat like predators.

´That´s why his behaviour is similar to a cat.´ Cross thought.

In every town the came across they would fight the akuma and free the towns from the danger. Wich each encounter between the two travellers and the uncontrollable blood thirsty vampires Neahs determination to save the akuma and protect the humans grow stronger. His innocence responded during a fight against a level two akuma. The normally huge silver claw changed to a slim black claw. The demage his new weapon caused to the akuma was amazing. He needed half of the time to finish the akuma then before. Even Cross was impressed. Most of the time he would let Neah handle the akuma. He just interfered when he thought the boy need a little help.

They travelled two month before they arrived at their destination. Cross led Neah to the underground passage to enter the building. Hell would have to freeze before Cross would climb up to the door. Neah followed his mentor till they reached a stair case that led up to the tower. There stood a woman. She wore a uniform similar to an exorcists uniform but not quiete the same.

"Neah, I want you to meet Jade Williams, the headmistress of the black order and niece of the head of the Levierre family." Cross introduced the woman.

"It´s nice to meet you, ma´am. I´m Neah Walker." The boy bowed in respect.

"You´re a vampire, right?" She asked warmly. The boy nodded.

"Headmistress, the boy is satisfied with drinking animal blood." The general said standing protectivly infront of the five-year-old boy.

"I know. I´m one, too. But it´s the first time I meet a pureblood. If you want human blood go to the imfirmary and talk to the head nurse. Young vampires like you, Neah should drink human blood from time to time."

"Thank you." The woman nodded and turned around to lead the two guest to her office.

"The other generals were shocked to hear you would take in a student, Marian." Cross laughed about that.

"Oh, before I forget. Welcome home, Neah, Marian."

After a few minutes they walked into the headmistress office. The other generals already there.

"Marian. Welcome back" A frizzy haired man said happily.

"Neah , that man is Froi Tiedoll. The woman is Klaud Nyne. The monkey Lau Shimin is her innocence. The mask man is Sokolo Winter and the other man is Kevin Yeaggar. They are my fellow generals."

"It is nice to meet you, Neah-kun." Tiedoll and Yeaggar said the other two just nodded in acknolegdement.

"It is nice to meet you, too. My name is Neah Walker."

"It is late already. Neah should go to his new room and sleep. We can talk about his training tomorrow morning." Jade said. The generals nodded.

"Come one, little one, I show you to your room." Jade said and led Neah to his room.

"Have a restfull night. Tomorrow you start your training to become an exorcist."

"Good night, Headmistress Williams." Neah walked into his room and went to sleep.

Neah was woken by a knock on his door the next morning. He grawled out of his bed and dressed before he opened the door to see an ghost like thing with the nummer 65 standing infront of him.

"Hello, my name is Nr. 65, I´m your guide till you find your way around here."

"Nice to meet you. I am Neah Walker."

"I know. Everyone is already talking about you. Come on it´s time for breakfast."

The boy followed the ghost like being. The boy was a little shy since everything was new to him. But when he arrived at the cafeteria everyone was really nice to him. Especially the cook, Jerry. He was surprised about how cute their newest member was. Jerry made a super duper delicious breakfast for the boy.

Half an hour later Neah and 65 went to supervisor Williams´ office. The five generals were already there.

"Good morning, Neah." They greeted him.

"Good morning to everyone,too."

"Sit down, Neah. We started to talk about your training. So I´m going to inform you about our decision. Your training is going to take two and a half years. You´ll travell with each general for six month. The first one of them you´ll go with is general Winter. You´leave tomorrow morning after breakfast." The supervisor said. The generals and the young boy nodded.

"Go to bed early, boy. You´ll need the rest you´ll get before we leave." Winter said.

"Understood, general Winter. If you don´t mind I would like to go to the trainings grounds for a little exercise."

The boy said.

"65 will show you the way."

* * *

**So that´s it for now. **

**Please review.**

**CU**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is the new chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Neah start his training with Winter.**

* * *

Chapter: trvelling with winter

Neah woke up early that morning. It was the first day of his official training to become an exorcist. He was courious how Winter would train him. He changed and went to get breakfast.

"Morning, Neah." Jerry greeted.

"good morning, Jerry-san. " Neah said and ordered his breakfasat. He sat down and ate.

He took his time enjoying the meal.

"Oi brat, hurry up. We have to leave soo." Winter said.

"Hai. I´m ready in a bit." Neah said and brought his dishes back to the kitchen.

"Be careful, Neah. Winter is a tough guy."

"Thank you for worriing about me, Jerry-san."

Neah and Winter travelled for hours. Neah´s hunger for blood grew.

"General Winter, are there any predators in this area?"

"You need to hunt? No, there aren´t. You have to br satisfied with deers. And it is unhealthy just to eat one kind of dishes. To grow strong you need a variety of meals. Even as a vampire, my boy."

"Ok. Could we take a break so I can go hunt?" The general nodded.

They stopped and Winter said down on a field of grass while Neah rushed into the forest and hunted a few deers.

When he returned Winter thought him about the balance of the nature and that it would have a bad concequence if Neah would just hunt predators. Deer didn´t taste at good as predators but Neah decided to suck it up for the balace of nature´s sake.

Winter was proud of Neah´s thirst for wisdom.

After their break they didn´t stop for a rest for two days straight. Winter wanted to know how long Neah can last till he would pass out of exhaustion. After two days the ran into a few level one akuma. Winter let Neah handle them to see what fighting skills the boy had and where he need more training.

´He doesn´t think about what he does before jumping into battle. I have to teach him.´The man thought.

Even if Neah rushed into battle he could handle the akuma.

"Neah, come here." Winter said after the battle ended. The boy followed his teacher´s word.

"Yes?"

He hit the boy.

"Baka, before you jump into a battle you observe you opponent and think of a strategy and then you fight against them." He yelled.

"I´m sorry." Neah said.

"An apology doesn´t mean anything. You have to keep that in mind every second of your life. One moment of carelessness could kill you, understood?" The man yelled at the child.

Neah just nodded.

"Ok, let´s get moving. Be aware of your surroundings and observe anything. Use what you see to your advantage."

The both of them continued their travelling.

Winter would hit the boy when ever he would make a mistake. Neah was a fast lerner so Winter didn´t need to hit him to often.

Neah´s strenght and skills improved fast.

The time Winter got to train went by fast. The man was sad that he would have to give the boy to one of the other generals in a few days. He didn´t know which general would train him next but he knew they would have lots of fun training the child.

He at least did. He even got the boy to smile for a few times. Neah didn´t smile often. It was rare to see him have such a peaceful expression on his face. They took their time returning to the black order. Both deep in their own thoughts. Neah suddenly tensed. They were followed by someone. A human wouldn´t notice but you can´t escape the sharp senses of a vampire.

"General, we are followed by a level one akuma." The boy said quietly.

"I know."

The akuma attacked and the two exorcists dogded him. Neah watched his enemy for a few minutes and analized the akuma´s fighting style. Akuma looked like humans and normal vampires ecept they were deathly pale. The akuma they fought was a male. He was tall and muscular. But his fighting style was to be desiered. Neah didn´t need long to kill the akuma.

"Good job, Neah." Winter said and they both started to walk again.

It was night time when they arrived at the black order.

Jade welcomed them and sent Neah to bed. Winter followed the woman to her office to make his report. The other generals would be there, too.

* * *

**So that´s it for now. **

**Please review.**

**I do like a few of the Noah to switch sides. You can vote for three Noah you want to see as the good guys.**

**I update again when I have at least five reviews with your voting.**

**CU. Bye**


End file.
